neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Elise (BoB)
Elise 'is one of the newcomers and heroines of Battle of Bracelets Series and she first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. She's the Turquoise Bracelet, despite the fact that her favourite colour is green. Her nemesis is Cryllica, the Dark Turquoise Bracelet. She has been kidnapped by the Death Bracelets and was prisoner in the East Oracle. Her main abilities are Pirokinesis and Umbrakinesis, two abilities that will let her control the fire and the photons to create or increase the shadows in the same order. Her main weapon is the Igniter Scythe, the works with a big amount of energy that let this weapon make cuts with fire and a lot of warm. She's based of a Fantendo user: . Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Elise makes her first appearance in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death as a heroine. She is a Golden Bracelet, the Turquoise one exactly. She is playable as soon as the player librerates her. She has been kidnapped by Hades soldiers and was sent to the East Oracle as a prisoner. Arend is the one who watches her to avoid any flight. When the Golden Bracelets liberate her, she will join Golden Bracelets in the journey across the Hades. She will fight first against some Death Soldiers and Aingeru, as Golden Bracelet to train. As soon as she arrives to Hades Link, she will fight Andrew, for being one of the enemies of the Hades and also a betrayer. After that, she will go into the Anti-Zodiacal Quest, and she will fight in the Gemini Quest; where she must fight against the dark version of herself, that shows the power of Gemini in twin people. After that, she continue her journey to the Hades Grand Palace to help other bracelets to defeat Orpheo, who is avoiding the invasion of the Hades. In the last battle, she will be possessed by Hades but she'll be saved with the help of Inferna. After the Hades War, she will come back to the Alive World. Personality Elise is usually a kind person with good intentions and rarely tries to get into the fights. But sometimes, she needs defend herself and produces big battles to her enemies. She is linked to the dark side of the universe, she loves darkness, the night, animals of the night, etc; despite she is a Golden Bracelet. But she knows who her enemies are and will try to fight them. Elise has been an obscure person, always trying to hide of the rest of the people and when she got in the Hades, she found a great place for her (that's why she first deny joining the Golden Bracelets to leave the Hades, but after that, she starts to be more extroverted and get more friends. She sometimes have frictions and arguments to other people but they don't usually finish bad. She has made several friends, for example Alex or John, most of her friends are Golden Bracelets, but she is also very friendly with Uil, despite the jokes that she makes to him. She also has frictions with other Golden Bracelets, above all with Aingeru and Will, who have fought her in several moments. She also hates Death Bracelets, although she liked being in the Hades, they treated her as a criminal, just because she is a Golden Bracelet. Elise of War After Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation events, Elise has some kind of connection with the God of War, Ares. It is not known if she has had a treat with the god, or instead, if she was possessed by him. Anyways, she wears now a Bracelet of the War, whose name is still unknown. Attacks, Power and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Shadow World Main Abilities *'Pirokinesis' *'Umbrakinesis' Main Weapons *'Fiery Scythe: ' **'Soul Scythe: '(1000 HP) The scythe is surrounded by shadow and is able to fire concentrated blasts of psychic energy that shouts while hits the enemy. Trivia *She's based off a person who was the girlfriend of the creator long ago. *She was going to appear in Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets, but some events made the creator change her by Uil. Gallery EliseBoB.png|Elise in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death AresElise.png|Elise in Battle of Bracelets 5. Category:Fan Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Humans Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters